Calor
by Emiita
Summary: La atmósfera a su alrededor estaba cargada de tentadora excitación. ¿O era su cuerpo el excitado? No importó que su ambiente cambiara a una más respirable. No importó. El calor seguía ahí, atormentándolo.


**Declaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece, porque si así fuera, ya verías tu todas las escenas subidas de tono que habría...oh, sí xDDD_

* * *

**Calor**

_Calor_. Tenía mucho calor.

Una llamarada de fuego ardiente atraviesa su cuerpo, dándole así la constante sensación de sofoco y angustia. Lo único que era capaz de procesar era el ardor que sentía. Sus manos sudorosas, sus músculos tensos, la espalda demasiado recta. Incomodidad era la palabra que lo definía. Sus sentidos agudizados, percatándose de pequeños detalles de los cuales no era consciente anteriormente, y que ahora, ayudaban a que ese ímpetu interior lo quemara un poco más.

Un brusco movimiento agitó su cuerpo, rodándolo hacía la izquierda, rozando a su acompañante. El vello de su nuca se erizó, una corriente lo recorrió de la punta de los pies a la cabeza. La miró de reojo, permanecía imperturbable, no parecía molestarle ese asfixiante calor, lo que le hizo preguntarse si _sólo él lo sentía_.

Intentó apartar los ojos de ella, antes de caer en las garras de la tentación. No fue posible. Su mirada azulada se deslizó por su perfil, por su cuello largo y cremoso, y tuvo ganas de morderlo, dejar la marca de sus dientes. Sus labios carnosos, sonrosados, apetecibles, curvados en una leve y simpática sonrisa. Esa misma boca que tenía ganas de besar y explorar, de la cual, jamás se cansaría. Bajó más abajo, por su clavícula hasta llegar al comienzo de su dulce escote, intentando ver más allá de su camisa y descubrir lo que ocultaba, unos pechos redondeados, perfectos.

Zarandeó la cabeza de un lado a otro. _Joder_. Estaba perdiendo el norte. Definitivamente ese ambiente no lo ayudaba en nada a concentrarse. La atmósfera a su alrededor estaba cargada, _jodidamente cargada_ de una tentadora excitación. ¿O era su cuerpo el excitado? Sí, su cuerpo era el excitado, y cómo no estarlo, ese maldito tren iba repleto de gente. Sus posibilidades de respirar aire puro eran nulas, lo único que podía hacer era permanecer estático dentro de lo posible, intentando mantener su mente en otro lado y no allí. Y para rematarlo, _ella_. Ella estaba a su lado, tan atractiva como siempre y tan condenadamente tranquila.

Se removió inquieto en su lugar, resoplando. Alargó la mano para deshacer el nudo de su corbata, comenzaba a sentirse falto de respiración, lo que no sabía era si ésta se producía por el estado en sí del vehículo o por su propio estado. Estaba seguro que su calor corporal pronto sería notado por Mimí.

Entonces recordó por qué odiaba los trenes y se veía reacio a subir en uno. Eran incómodos, siempre rebosantes, demasiado ruidosos. Prefería la libertad de su moto, era mil veces mejor. Desgraciadamente, se había estropeado y ella lo arrastró hasta esta mierda de servicio público, porque sí, era una reverenda mierda.

Lo tomó de la mano, advirtiéndole que pronto alcanzarían su destino. La impaciencia se revolvió inquieta junto con el ardor. Su pulso se aceleró considerablemente, cada latido resonó en sus oídos, escuchando la sangre corriendo por las venas.

Contó los segundos restantes para que esas puertas de metal se abrieran y se aferró al roce femenino, arrastrándola con él cuando por fin salió a la estación.

¡Aire! ¡Por fin, aire! Sin embargo, el calor seguía presente en el vientre de Matt. No importó que su atmósfera cambiara a una más limpia y respirable. _No importó_. El calor seguía ahí. Ese jodido calor seguía _justo ahí_.

– ¿Vamos?

Lo miró expectante. Lo había notado extraño durante todo el trayecto. Conocía su odio a los trenes, pero realmente no parecía mal precisamente por eso, parecía que _algo_ lo incomodara. Aunque no llegará a alcanzar la razón.

De pronto, sintió como era arrastrada. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se dejó guiar por dónde Matt decidiera llevarla. Realmente no le molestaba, le preocupaba más su estado emocional, no comprendía qué le pasaba y quizás así lo descubriría…_y no sabía de qué forma lo descubriría. _

Caminó deprisa, apurando su paso y el de la castaña por los pasillos, evitando a las personas que por allí pasaban. Tenía que hacer algo, y la solución llegó tan pronto notó ese maldito dolor. _Justo ese dolor, justo en ese lugar._

Divisó su salvación y con decisión atravesó una puerta del baño de caballeros, sabiendo de antemano, que éste, era el menos usado y transitado.

–Matt–su tono fue de alarma – ¿por qué entr…?

No le permitió terminar su pregunta, la azotó contra la pared, mientras tomaba posesión de sus labios. Con ardor. Puro y desquiciante ardor. Mimí no supo reaccionar, se mantuvo inmóvil, paralizada por breves segundos que al rubio le parecieron años.

Movió su cabeza hacía un lado, buscando un ángulo más conveniente. Pronto la joven respondió al frenético beso, marcando su propio ritmo, amansando a la fiera. Pero no logró mantener durante mucho más rato el dominio. Él lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y éste se le fue concedido. Acarició y exploró la cavidad, comenzando una danza de lenguas, convertida en una guerra de poder, en la que Matt, tenía todas para ganar.

Gruñó aún sumergido en sus labios de fresa y sonrió con autosuficiencia al percibir el suave suspiro de la chica. Se separaron jadeantes, manteniendo una distancia mínima. Fue consciente de su espalda contra la pared, mientras el rubio mantenía las manos a los lados, acorralándola, y de cierta forma, no le molestaba que así fuera.

Los ojos azules de Matt adquirieron un color más profundo, un azul eléctrico, que fue el detonante. Las mejillas de Mimí sonrojadas por el apasionado encuentro alcanzaron un estado de rojez aún mayor, al percatarse de esa intensa mirada inquisidora, tan atrayente.

En un gesto posesivo, él apegó su frágil y diminuto cuerpo al masculino, transmitiéndole todo su calor. Los embriagadores aromas de ambos se mezclaron. Flores ella, sándalo él. Y, entonces, la boca de la muchacha se abrió, pero por ella no salieron palabras. Su lengua se trabó, en sus cuerdas vocales se aglomeraron las palabras y no pudieron salir. Únicamente, pudo emitir un agudo chillido de sorpresa al notar _ese bulto_ rozar provocadoramente su cadera.

Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó del rostro del rubio frente a ella al comprobar su expresión por su acción. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todos los poros de la castaña, el calor que sintió ya no se debía solamente por el que él mismo le cedía. _Oh, no, claro que no._ Era debido, principalmente, a su propio ardor.

Las manos en su cintura la estrecharon más contra él, haciendo, aún más evidente su dura erección. Comenzó un retroceso, hasta que consiguió meter el cuerpo de ambos en un minúsculo cubículo, donde apenas tenían espacio para maniobrar, pero eso para Matt no fue mayor problema. Logró, nuevamente, atrapar a la joven contra los azulejos.

Como un depredador se dirigió al cuello apetecible de Mimí, lo lamió desde la clavícula hasta la oreja y se instaló, allí, donde el pulso le latía ferozmente, para morder y besar. Un gemido escapo de entre su boca entre abierta. Rápido, sus inocentes ojos se tiñeron de deseo.

El pecho de rubio se infló de orgullo por conseguir su objetivo, y las manos, todavía en su cintura, bajaron lentamente, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso, hasta alcanzar su firme trasero, apretándolo suavemente. Instantáneamente, las esbeltas piernas de Mimí, con un salto, se enredaron en su cintura, encajando perfectamente. Sus sexos se rozaron y ambos jadearon de pura excitación, pero Matt rompió el contacto, bajó una de las piernas de ella, con delicadeza, logrando una mueca infantil por su parte.

Con esta nueva posición se dio más accesibilidad y, así, acarició la parte interna de su muslo. Ella comenzó a sufrir las atormentadoras palpitaciones en su intimidad, que se hicieron más insufribles cuando la mano masculina llegó y tocó su centro sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Ante el gesto, tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y la soltó en un resoplido poco femenino.

Con la mano libre, Matt intentó inútilmente desabotonar la camisa de la castaña. Frunció el ceño frustrado.

–Sácate la camisa. –siseó a modo de orden.

Mimí sonrió sumamente divertida y le hizo caso. La boca del chico al ver los dos montículos cubiertos por un sujetador fue a por ellos. Besó sobre la tela, hasta que, con suma maestría, le quitó la incómoda prenda. Succionó y lamió sus pezones al ritmo que acariciaba su intimidad por debajo de la tela. Y en el momento que mordió con la fuerza necesaria para no dañarla, pero si realizar una mezcla de dolor y placer, introdujo un dedo en su interior.

La chica gimió audiblemente, sintiéndose avergonzada al darse cuenta del tono de su voz y dónde estaban.

Adentró el dedo humedad cavidad de la chica, moviéndolo lentamente en círculos, atormentando a la joven. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, apretando los dientes. Eso era tortura, _una tortura asquerosamente placentera_.

–Matt…–suplicó de forma estrangulada.

El chico sólo sonrió perversamente. Sin embargo, Mimí no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ahí, no mientras ella estuviera siendo sometida de esta manera y él tan campante. _O bueno, no tanto. _Juraría que ya debería de dolerle. Y así era. El miembro del rubio apretaba contra su pantalón, abultándolo notablemente, golpeándolo para poder salir.

Sintió las manos femeninas desabrocharle su propia camisa y acariciar sus pectorales. Su lengua jugó con un pezón, mientras seguía su recorrido hacia abajo, llegando hasta el borde de su pantalón y se dedicaba a jugar con la cremallera. Un escalofrío recorrió a Matt y en son de castigo, masajeó su clítoris.

La castaña reprimió un jadeo y metió las manos por dentro de la ropa del chico, sacando a la luz su dura erección y entonces, fue Matt el que, al final, jadeó. _Joder_. Comenzó un movimiento lento, al ritmo de él, desde la base hasta el glande.

El rubio se adueñó nuevamente de la boca de la castaña, _su castaña, _mientras la tortura seguía su curso. Se enzarzaron en un cruel beso frenético, apasionado, profundizado por sus lenguas. Cuando ambos no soportaron más la tensión que los rodeaba se apoyaron en el hombro del otro. Él sacó el dedo del interior de la chica, disfrutando de su humedad. Ella dejó de acariciarlo y en un movimiento desesperado, ardiente y sorpresivo, la penetró. Mimí gritó su nombre. Matt se quedó sin aliento, gimiendo de placer.

La embistió con fuertes estocadas, sin poder reprimirse, sin poderlo evitar. La joven, cruzó las piernas en su cadera, intentando que su miembro la llenara completamente. Se sentía tan bien dentro de ella. Ella era tan estrecha y suave, se acoplaba perfectamente a él, lo acogía perfectamente a él. _Sólo y únicamente a él._

Lo único que allí se podía escuchar eran los placenteros sonidos que ambos emitían. Sus respiraciones desalentadas, buscando aire con desesperación. El delicioso sonido de sus caderas chocar una y otra vez.

Pronto, el primer orgasmo la alcanzó. Esa agradable sensación se apoderó de ella, estremeciéndola y robándole así, el resto de cordura que le quedaba. Devoró sus labios con frenesí, mientras ella misma movía sus caderas, para marcar el ritmo que deseaba, uno más lento, más atormentador. El rubio lanzó un quejido al aire, en señal de disconformidad por ese súbito cambio de poder. Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Poco a poco adoptó un movimiento más rápido, pero no tan desesperado como el de antes, sino más cuidadoso, tierno, y con éste nuevo cambio, ambos llegaron juntos al sumo éxtasis. Matt se derramó en su interior. Gimieron, más fuerte que antes. Sintió que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, sus rodillas temblaron bajo su peso y el de ella, si no hubiera sido por esa santa pared, hubiera caído al suelo.

Apoyó la frente contra la femenina, respirando agitadamente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados. Los dos estaban de la misma forma. Permanecieron unidos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro durante lo que pudieron haber sido horas, semanas o años, pero que sólo fueron escasamente unos minutos.

Su miembro abandonó su intimidad y tras una intensa mirada le sonrió, percibiendo como ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Se ayudaron mutuamente a vestirse y peinarse, con cariño, tranquilidad, respirando amor. Cuando estuvieron listos permanecieron atentos al otro. Mimí dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, haciendo una pose graciosa.

– ¿Estoy bien?

– Estás _genial y sabes _aún_ mejor. _

Lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro, negando con la cabeza. Siempre igual. Ella fue la primera en salir del ridículo cubículo, testigo de su pasión. Se quedó petrificada. Sus ojos se abrieron, desorbitados de sorpresa. Él tropezó con ella, arrugó el ceño y buscó la razón del estado de _su _chica.

Lo encontró, a escasos, dos metros, mirándolos confundido, como si no acabara de creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Aunque al percatarse de la mirada inquisidora de Matt, alzó una ceja.

– ¿Qué diablos…?

El rubio bufó, tomó la mano de Mimí, que aún estaba demasiado desconcertada como para resistirse o decir algo que pudiera "salvarlos". Caminó hacia la salida, con la atenta mirada del hombre puesta en ambos. Al pasar por su lado, rozando el hombro del individuo, Matt se paró. Lo miró de soslayo, dibujando una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

–Teníamos calor, papá.

Y salió, dejando atrás a su padre con cara de incredulidad, mientras a lo lejos, se podía oír un chillido agudo procedente, seguramente, de una muy sonrojada Mimí, gritar:

– ¡Matt!

* * *

_Esto no sé ni como sé me ocurrió xD Pero no sé si sea muy normal que en dos días haya publicado dos historias, aunque sean one-shot xD En realidad estoy algo verde con los lemon xD Reconozco que me gusta leerlos, pero me cuesta bastante escribirlos, por eso no me termina de convencer esa parte xDD y en final...en fin, creo que me gustó...podría ser mejor, pero no me dio pa más la imaginación xD_

_Ya saben, si creen que debería de dejar ya de utilizar mi mente pervertida y dedicarme a la cocina, solo me lo dicen por un comentario, sean lindos y díganme, para no traumatizar más mentes inocentes con mis historias xDDD _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
